Midwinter Correspondence
by idleness
Summary: A series of letters penned in Corus over one winter season.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

This story begins around Midwinter, two and a half years after the events of Lady Knight. I have re-used some characters from my other story _Younger Sons_ that I made up to populate Dom's family, though this story begins on an entirely new timeline so please disregard the events of that other story.

Also, family gossip. My family has a particularly well-oiled gossip machine maintained principally by my dad's sisters, but we are all complicit. :-P

**Lady Lavinia of Masbolle to Baroness Ilane of Mindelan**

My dear Ilane,

It was such a pleasure to renew our acquaintance after all these years! How fortunate it was that we were at the Palace at the same time, what with your husband's post and my usually remaining at Masbolle. It seems like just yesterday that we were fresh-from-the-convent debutantes! I do believe we bored the children with our reminiscing.

But what a lovely ceremony it was. I am so happy my nephew has found such a suitable match in Lady Yukimi, and both of them such a solid friend in your youngest daughter. I have heard much about Keladry from my youngest son, Domitan. He's the one in the King's Own. It was incredibly lucky he got leave to attend the wedding; he and Nealan were as close as brothers growing up.

It was a real pleasure to finally meet your daughter Keladry after hearing so much about her. You must be tremendously proud of her. A lady knight! The first to openly achieve the honour in over a century! My oldest girl, Katrine, often played knights with her brothers when she was small, but she lost interest as she got older. She would enlist her little brother Domitan as her squire and together they would defeat their brother Garret the wicked sorcerer. He was the only one with the Gift before Alise and Irenie came along, you see. Domitan never wanted a knighthood, but he seems to be happy to stay in the Own with no plans to settle down just yet, though he knows my thoughts on the matter! You too must know the feeling well with so many of your own children in active service.

But I digress. Since you are in Corus for the winter I trust we will see one another with some sort of regularity over the next few weeks.

Yours sincerely,

Lavinia of Masbolle


	2. Letter 2

**Lady Irenie of Masbolle to Lady Lavinia of Masbolle**

Mama,

Thank you for lending me Grandmama's jewellery to wear to the wedding. Cousin Jessamine was wild with envy when she saw them, but she did allow that I wear rose gold better than she does. I noticed a claw is loose on the garnet and pearl dress ring, so I'll have that repaired before I return it. You will be in Corus until March, did you say?

Anyway, I'm really writing to say that the queen says she won't need me this week since there are so many of her ladies in town this winter. Is there space for me to stay a few nights at the townhouse? Also, did you notice that Dom danced with Lady Keladry at least three times on Saturday night?

Your affectionate daughter,

Irenie


	3. Letter 3

**Lady Lavinia to Lady Irenie**

Irenie,

Yes you can come and stay Darling, and yes I did. I will let the servants know to expect you for supper tonight. I also have a note from your brother about maybe visiting for supper. We cannot talk about him if he is here; therefore I will fob him off.

Mama


	4. Letter 4

**Lady Lavinia to Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle**

Domitan,

I'm afraid tonight is no longer convenient. The ladies of the house will be washing their hair.

Love,

Your affectionate mother


	5. Letter 5

**Lady Ilane to Lady Lavinia**

Dear Lavinia,

Thank you for your lovely letter. So many years indeed! It was enjoyable watching the young people and remembering what it was like when that was us—though the recollection does make one feel old! Remember how our mothers and aunts would wear those old-fashioned gowns and sit and mutter to one another while they watched us dance? Though I dare say your brother still is just as good a dancer as I remember.

Will you be attending the ball on the third night of Midwinter? My husband bumped into Lord Raoul at the palace this morning. The word is that your son Domitan, his squad, Sir Nealan, my daughter, and a couple of their friends will be receiving some kind of honour for bravery during the war. Do you know what this is about? Getting this sort of information out of Keladry is like pulling teeth. As far as I know, they were involved in some sort of dangerous rescue behind enemy lines, and Baird implied to me on Saturday night that orders may have been disobeyed. With all this secrecy I must suspect he is right.

But it would be lovely to see you again, if you are going. Perhaps I will threaten to arrive in my most severe matronly gown and embarrass my daughter if she continues to evade my enquiries.

With love,

Ilane of Mindelan


	6. Letter 6

**Sergeant Domitan to Sir Nealan of Queenscove**

Neal,

Mother is up to something. If I perish you can have my weapons and horses.

Dom


	7. Letter 7

**Lady Alise of Masbolle to Lady Irenie**

Little Sis,

Please tell Mama that Father got her letter but has yet to pen a reply. You know what he's like. She'll be lucky if his reply arrives in Corus before she returns to Masbolle. The only thing he asks me to pass on right now is "Leave the poor boy alone," and I agree. Count me out of whatever scheme you two are cooking up.

Your big Blister,

Alise


	8. Letter 8

**Lady Irenie to Lady Yukimi of Queenscove**

Dear Lady Yukimi,

My mother and I would be honoured if you would join us for tea on Friday afternoon. My mother looks forward to becoming better acquainted with the newest member of our clan.

Your affectionate cousin,

Irenie of Masbolle

P.S.

I am sure Neal would rather not come, if you get what I mean.


	9. Letter 9

**Lady Yukimi to Lady Irenie**

Dear Irenie,

Neal mentioned a cryptic note from Sergeant Domitan and has agreed that he will be conveniently otherwise engaged. It will be my pleasure to call on you for tea.

Sincerely,

Yuki


	10. Letter 10

**Lady Lavinia to Lady Ilane**

Dear Ilane,

Oh! Those gowns were just hideous! My mother-in-law used to wear one of those dark gowns with the rigid corset and the ridiculous frilly collars and puffy sleeves. Mind you, I find as I get older I don't care so much what people say. It sounds dreadful, but since you have raised it, the idea of wearing one to embarrass the children didn't immediately fill me with horror. The realisation was oddly liberating.

Yes, I received an invitation to the ball a day after your letter arrived. I'm afraid I know no more than you; Domitan is similarly tight-lipped. Baird told me only the general outline of what happened, and though I know he knows more, I don't think I want to know. To be honest, I was not pleased when Dom joined the Own after losing two of my nephews during the last war. I would be much happier if he were to find a nice young lady and settle down.

Speaking of nice young ladies, my daughter and I were joined by Lady Yukimi for tea the other day. She has a lovely way about her, does she not? She told us about getting to know you and your family in the Yamani Islands. It must have made it easier coming to Tortall with her highness, knowing she would not be friendless in a strange new land. I'm truly glad that my nephew is married to such a sensible, agreeable young woman.

Yours with affection,

Lavinia of Masbolle


	11. Letter 11

**Sir Nealan to Sergeant Domitan**

Dear cousin,

Yuki called on your mother for tea earlier this week. She reports nothing suspicious. I take this to mean there is indeed a plot afoot, and she is in cahoots with her. I'm sorry. It was nice knowing you and I will forever remember you as my favourite cousin.

Neal.


	12. Letter 12

**Sergeant Domitan to Sir Nealan**

Traitor.


	13. Letter 13

**Lady Yukimi to Lady Ilane**

Dear Ilane,

I had the most interesting visit to my husband's relations on Friday. Long story short, Lady Lavinia and her daughter suspect that Sergeant Domitan carries a flame for Keladry. The mother in particular is eager for Domitan to marry and therefore be obliged leave the Own, but I think she also wants to see him happy. I assure you I encouraged no false hopes but neither did I pour cold water on the plan entirely, in case there is real affection on either side; I insisted Keladry has never spoken to me about marriage or lovers, though I know she enjoys a good friendship with Sergeant Domitan. Do what you will with this information. I believe the Masbolle ladies only intend to observe at this point.

Yours sincerely,

Yuki


	14. Letter 14

**Lady Ilane to Lady Yukimi**

Dear Yukimi,

That is interesting information indeed. Kel's father and I have always told her that as she had chosen against a _traditional_ noble marriage in favour of knighthood, we would always leave any decisions about marriage up to her. If indeed their hopes eventuate, Piers and I would have no objection; theirs is an old and well-known family, and Sergeant Domitan is by all accounts a very worthy young man. But for now I think I will do nothing. I see no need to do anything, and Keladry would not thank us for interfering in her personal affairs.

With love,

Ilane of Mindelan


	15. Letter 15

**Lady Irenie to Lady Lavinia**

Mama,

What did you think of the ball? Didn't Dom look handsome in his best silver and blue? Yuki and I are certain that Lady Kel thought so too! Unfortunately they only danced together once last night—but did you notice how many men sought Lady Keladry's hand each dance? Dom noticed. As did Neal, who also noticed that Dom noticed. Or maybe Yuki told him. I got Yuki to introduce me to Lady Kel. I like her very much. She's rather quiet but when she does speak she has something worthwhile to say. Wicked humour too, I can see how ten years of exposure to cousin Nealan wore off on her!

Anyway, the suspense is killing me. When can we give Dom a gentle prod?

Your affectionate daughter,

Irenie


	16. Letter 16

**Lady Ilane to Lady Yukimi**

Dear Yukimi

I dare say your new relations might be on to something. However, I still think it's kinder to leave them alone, the poor things.

With love,

Lady Ilane


	17. Letter 17

**Lady Lavinia to Sergeant Domitan**

Dom, my dear,

You said you have the evenings free over Midwinter, is that correct? Since I couldn't keep our previous arrangement, I have organised a special dinner at the townhouse on Sunday night. Your sister Irenie will be present too.

Looking forward to seeing you,

Your affectionate mother


	18. Letter 18

**Sergeant Domitan to Lord Sir Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak**

Sir,

Help me.

My mother has written to request my presence at the townhouse on Sunday night. Only duty to the Own will acquit me of obligation to appear.

Sgt. Domitan


	19. Letter 19

**Lord Raoul to Sergeant Domitan**

Dom,

Who am I to come between a man and his family at Midwinter?

Best of luck,

Raoul


	20. Letter 20

**Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan to Lady Ilane**

Mama,

I have a little problem, and I hoped you might give me some advice. Admittedly, this is not a problem I ever thought I would have... but what's the best way for a lady to deal (kindly, delicately) with unwanted suitors?

Kel


	21. Letter 21

"**Sergeant Domitan" to Lady Knight Keladry**

Lady Knight of my dreams,

I can contain myself no longer. I have known since the day we met that you're the woman for me. I love you even more than Wolset and Lerant, and they are my best friends in the whole entire world. I think I could have died with jealousy when that Yolen knight danced with you a second time at the ball. We are certain that he tucks his shirt into his loincloth (who does that?) and I'm so much more handsome and better than him in every way. Besides, all of Third Company knows I am desperately in love with you.

Please write back soon.

Domitan of Masbolle


	22. Letter 22

**Lady Ilane to Lady Knight Keladry**

My poor dear!

Kindly and firmly, and repeat yourself if you must. If they persist you can remind them that the Goddess' court would not look kindly on those who won't accept your decision, should it come to that. If you are getting more formal proposals, your father and I can back you up. Just let us know, darling.

But have you thought about marriage at all? You know your father and I will always support your decisions. I just want to make sure you know it's not an option closed to you because you chose to pursue knighthood. I know your knight friends are beginning to marry, and not all of them because of familial pressure. You don't have to if you would rather not, but it's something to keep in mind.

I will be at the townhouse if you would like to come over and talk. A new shipment of green tea arrived yesterday.

Love,

Mama


	23. Letter 23

**Lord Raoul to Sergeant Domitan**

So, how was your family dinner?

Raoul


	24. Letter 24

**Sergeant Domitan to Lord Raoul**

Sir,

Dreadful, though the food was delicious.

What's the best way to deal with interfering, match-making mothers?

Sgt. Domitan


	25. Letter 25

**Lord Raoul to Sergeant Domitan**

By total avoidance, or marriage.

I think you should stick with the former. I keep telling you how I don't like training new men.

Raoul


	26. Letter 26

**Lady Knight Keladry to Lalasa Isran**

Dear Lalasa,

I know you are busy, but would you have some time for me to visit tomorrow afternoon? I have something I want to show you, and get your opinion on. You always give the best advice.

Kel


	27. Letter 27

**Lady Knight Keladry to Sergeant Domitan**

Dom,

I received this letter [Letter 21 enclosed], that may be of interest to you. Please be assured that I realise it is a stupid prank and I know you'd never send me such a silly letter containing such ridiculous sentiments.

Kel


	28. Letter 28

**Sergeant Domitan to Corporal Wolset, Cc Lerant of Eldorne**

[Unprintable abuse and slurs on the ancestry of the above named recipients]


	29. Letter 29

**Sergeant Domitan to Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan**

Kel,

I'm so sorry. I'll kick their backsides so hard they won't be able to sit for weeks.

And insult to injury—I write much more eloquent love letters than Wolset and Lerant. I suppose it's a good thing men in the Own can't marry, because those two nincompoops never will with prose like that. But I'll tell you one thing—they're right about that Yolen knight. I don't want to know how Wolset and Lerant know he tucks his shirt into his loincloth, but my mother always says never trust a man with strange facial hair.

Dom


	30. Letter 30

**Lady Knight Keladry to Sergeant Domitan**

Dom,

Enough with the Yolen knight already! I swear I'll maim the next smarty-breeches to mention him. If it's any consolation to Wolset and Lerant, their literary efforts were at least better than those of a certain knight who should never again be mentioned in my presence.

As for _your_ love letters, I wouldn't know. How can I judge something I've never seen?

Kel


	31. Letter 31

**Sergeant Dom to Lady Knight Kel**

Dearest Keladry,

My heart yearns

Your eyes are like

You are a woman to which no other can compare

Oh, never mind.

The lads are heading to the Jugged Hare tonight, but I'm getting too old for such carousing. Raoul and Buri are holding a quiet gathering though. Will I see you there?

Dom


	32. Letter 32

**Lady Irenie to Lady Lavinia**

Mama,

Guess what? You probably won't and I'm going to tell you anyway. Yuki told me that she heard from Commander Buri that one of her rider friends heard from a Kings Own serving man that someone saw Lady Kel seen leaving Dom's rooms early yesterday morning.

Apparently there was a party in Lord Raoul's quarters the night before.

Your affectionate daughter,

Irenie


	33. Letter 33

**Lady Lavinia to Sergeant Domitan**

Domitan,

Lady Keladry seems fond of you. Her mother and I were good friends as girls, you know, and I think she is a very smart young woman much like her mother was at that age. Baird speaks highly of Keladry as well. He says she's been a very good friend to your cousin Neal and his wife Lady Yukimi. You like her too, don't you? It's always a good idea to marry someone you like.

Humour me, and consider it.

Your affectionate mother


	34. Letter 34

**Sergeant Domitan to Lady Lavinia**

Mother!

I thought we talked about this last week. I men in the Own can't marry.

Why don't you find Irenie some suitors instead? _She's_ just as single as I am.

Dom


	35. Letter 35

**Lady Ilane to Lady Kel**

Dear Kel,

I was just thinking about you the other day when Sir Cleon dropped in to visit Inness. He introduced his wife and their little boy, they're on their way back to their fief. Cleon asked after you, and I told him you're not on any fixed duties but riding with the Own occasionally. They all seemed well, and quite happy.

But it got me thinking about our conversation a few years ago. I don't know if you bedded Cleon in the end, but you did buy a charm, didn't you? It's very important to take care of these matters. Please remember me if you ever need to talk about matters of the body.

Love,

Mama

P.S.

Everyone gets caught eventually when sneaking back after meeting lovers. Gods know how many times servants stumbled upon your father and I!

P.P.S.

Don't worry, I won't tell your father. Remember to have fun while you're young!


	36. Letter 36

**Lady Knight Keladry to Sergeant Domitan**

Dom,

I must have been seen leaving your rooms. We were bound to be found out sooner or later, but I'm honestly surprised it's taken over a year. I hope you mother doesn't expect us to marry.

Kel

P.S.

Nothing personal—but you know. I know you like being in the Own.


	37. Letter 37

**Sir Nealan to Lady Knight Keladry**

Kel,

How could you? I used to think you had taste.

Also,

YUKI IS PREGNANT!

Neal


	38. Letter 38

**Sergeant Domitan to Lady Knight Keladry**

Kel,

Don't worry about my mother; I've reminded her that my two younger sisters are still single. That should distract her for a while. Anyway, this is also a note to say that Third Company is off to the Drell River basin at short notice, and Raoul says we should be prepared for a long stay if the rumours about Tusaine are correct. I don't know when we'll see each other again, but I'll write as soon as we reach our posting. Please give Neal my congratulations—I assume you've heard the news? And tell him I'm sorry that I didn't get to give it in person. Let's hope the baby takes after its mother. But maybe don't tell him that.

Remember to look after yourself while you run around looking after everyone else.

Dom


	39. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

At the end of this correspondence, Keladry of Mindelan was still too mortified to write to her mother. However, with the excitement of Neal and Yuki's announcement, Lady Ilane and her daughter forgot about their brief correspondence until an afternoon drinking green tea at the townhouse, where Keladry revealed she was in fact courting Sergeant Domitan, but neither wanted to give up their freedom just yet. And that was the end of the subject as far as Lady Ilane was concerned.

With the coming Spring, Keladry's parents began their preparations to return to the Yamani Islands for a final term as Tortall's ambassadors. They hosted a ball at the townhouse to bid farewell all of their Corus friends, including Lady Lavinia and her daughter Lady Irenie. With Domitan's suggestion in her mind, Keladry took it upon herself to introduce all of her eligible knight friends to the daughter and sing their praises to the mother, and in the process found she quite enjoyed the company of Lady Irenie.

Keladry continued to correspond with Sergeant Domitan, though distance made the time between letters so very long. When reports of fighting started to trickle back to Corus after the spring floods on the Drell subsided, Keladry kept herself busy helping Yuki and Neal set up their own townhouse in the city while she waited for orders.

Domitan, much to his chagrin, found himself considering his mother's advice more seriously the further he got from Corus, and for the first time in a long time, began thinking about life after the Own.


End file.
